Long Glen Silver and the Pursuit of the Golden Fetchie!
This is the 19th Season 5 episode of FETCH! With Ruff Ruffman Plot Ruff's nephew Glen had been playing a pirate-themed video game on the Go Get It! Web site. Through this game he'd somehow gotten into the Go Get It! main computer, and discovered that they're hunting for something called The Golden Fetchie… Ruff wanted to find the Fetchie before PURRS did, so he sent the kids off to the island. And at Glen's request, he made them dress up as pirates! Once they're on Game Show Island, the six FETCHers split into teams: Marc and Shreya figured out which island telephone was the least dense (most buoyant) by weighing the phones and testing their choice out in the water and Shreya is stripped from her shoes ands she puts in the water with bare feet. So, now they had the right telephone, but which number should they try? Marco and Emmie found a set of four liquids. After arranging the liquids from lowest density to highest density, they got the last four digits of a phone number! Jay and Rubye found a set of three gases. After arranging the gases from lowest density to highest density, they got the first three digits of a phone number! All the FETCHers met back up and called the phone number from the telephone. By playing the hot and cold game with the mysterious voice on the phone, they found the Golden Fetchie! But then a cat stole the Golden Fetchie statue while the FETCHers were taking a picture! Oh no! Not sure what to do, the FETCHers headed back to Studio G for the Triumph Tally! Everyone scored: *40 points: for using their navigational know-how to sail a boat back to Game Show Island *40 more points: for using their swash-buckling science skills to figure out the densities of solids, liquids, and gases Giving everyone a total of 80 points BUT: "Has this dog given out all the points he can give?" The day's 15 bonus points went to Shreya for braving the scary, cold, shark-infested New England waters in her bare feet! With 95 points, Shreya was the daily winner and won four tickets to Codzilla, a super splashy boat ride! Triumph Tally *SHREYA: 95 *Everyone Else: 80 Daily Scores *RUBYE: 1307 (1st Place) *EMMIE: 1306 (2nd Place) *SHREYA: 1295 (3rd Place) *MARC: 1291 (4th Place) *JAY: 1287(5th Place) *MARCO: 1265 (6th Place) Notes *Like Nina from Roughing it with Ruff, Shreya was the bravest girl after noticing that the water was so cold as she feels it with her feet. *Ruff was upset about The Golden Fetchie, but it will be found again in the finale. *The FETCHers were back on Game Show Island after Game Show Isle. Quotes *'Shreya: (After feeling the water) Oh my gosh, It's freezing!' *'Marc: (to Shreya)' You can do it. *'''Rubye: '''It makes no sense! Category:Season Five Category:Episodes Category:2010-2011 (which no longer airs Fetch after the 20th episode) Guide Category:99th Episode Listing